Many roofs comprise a plurality of individual overlapping roof tiles which are installed over a roof sheathing. With such tile roofs it is troublesome to install stanchions to support roof fixtures such as solar panel structures. The current method of adding a stanchion comprises removing several tiles, attaching a stanchion to the roof, waterproofing the stanchion at the subroof (sheathing), reinstalling the tile around the mount by cutting away the one or two tiles around the stanchion, and flashing the hole around the stanchion with metal flashing. An installation of a solar system usually requires multiple points of contact to comply with building codes. In many instances, it is easier and less expensive to actually remove an entire section of roof, and then reinstall the roof with flashings after the stanchions are in place.